Rise The Weakest Link
Rise The Weakest Link, also known as Boon The Weakest Link, or simply just The Weakest Link, is a quiz show, hosted by Dan Rey, hosted on a variety of retros. The show is based on the BBC Quiz Show that aired from 2000-2012 of the same name, and has the same rules and same context. Rey has hosted the show since 2010. The first edition happened on Habbo Hotel and was an EastEnders RP edition. Since then, the show has had many revamps. Rey has also adopted the Anne Robinson persona. Since the show began, it has gained popularity and has been named the best game show on retros. Rules of the show. The contestants must answer general knowledge questions in turns, and try to bank as much money as they can to increase the final prize. At the end of each round, the contestants must independently choose who they think is The Weakest Link. The contestant who receives the most votes at the end of each round is eliminated. This process is repeated until there are 2 contestants left. The final money round sees whatever the contestants earn in that round doubled (8 player edition) or tripled (7/9 player edition) and added to the total prize money. After the money in the final round has been won, the 2 remaining contestants will go head to head, taking it in turn to answer up to 5 questions each (3 questions in 6 and 5 player editions). Whoever answers the most questions correctly after the questions will win the total prize money. If there is a tie after 5 questions, then the players will go to suddendeath. The questions continue in pairs, and if one contestant answers correctly, then the other contestant must answer correctly or lose, and vice versa. Times for each round varies. For 9, 8 and 7 player editions, the first round lasts for 5 minutes, decreasing by 10 seconds after each round For 6 player editions, the first round lasts for 5 minutes, decreasing by 15 seconds after each round. For 5 player editions, the first round lasts for 5 minutes, decreasing by 30 seconds after each round. For the final money building round in all editions, the round lasts for 3 minutes. For head to head and suddendeath rounds, unlike the real show, there is a 10 second limit for answers to decrease chances of cheating. If an answer is not given in the allotted 10 seconds, it is assumed as an incorrect answer and the next question to the next player is asked. Rise Hotel Weakest Link Prizes and Money Chains. On Rise Hotel, the prizes of the show (and therefore the money trees) were much higher. Money Tree (5 Player Daytime Edition) Maximum Prize: 500,000c * 100,000 * 50,000 * 25,000 * 12,500 * 2,500 Whatever money was won in Round 4 would be doubled. Money Tree (5 Player Primetime Edition) Maximum Prize: 1,000,000c * 200,000 * 100,000 * 50,000 * 25,000 * 5,000 Whatever money was won in round 4 would be doubled. Money Tree (6 Player Daytime Edition) Maximum Prize: 150,000c * 25,000 * 10,000 * 5,000 * 2,500 * 1,000 * 500 Whatever money was won in round 5 would be doubled. Money Tree (6 Player Primetime Edition) Maximum Prize: 1,000,000c * 125,000 * 50,000 * 25,000 * 10,000 * 5,000 * 2,500 Whatever money was won in round 5 would be quadrupled. Money Tree (7 Player Primetime Edition) Maximum Prize: 1,000,000c * 125,000 * 75,000 * 50.000 * 25,000 * 10,000 * 5,000 * 2,500 Whatever money was won in round 6 would be tripled. Money Tree (8 Player Primetime Edition) Maximum Prize: 1,000,000c * 125,000 * 75,000 * 50,000 * 25,000 * 10,000 * 5,000 * 2,500 * 1,000 Whatever money was won in Round 7 would be doubled. Money Tree (9 Player Daytime Edition) Maximum Prize: 500,000c * 50,000 * 40,000 * 30,000 * 22,500 * 15,000 * 10,000 * 5,000 * 2,500 * 1,000 Whatever money was won in Round 8 would be tripled. Money Tree (9 Player Primetime Edition) Maximum Prize: 1,000,000c * 100,000 * 80,000 * 60,000 * 45,000 * 30,000 * 20,000 * 10,000 * 5,000 * 2,000 Whatever money was won in Round 8 would be tripled. Boon Hotel Weakest Link Prizes and Money Chains Money Tree (7 Player Primetime Edition) Maximum Prize: 20,000c * 2,500 * 1,750 * 1,000 * 500 * 250 * 100 * 50 Whatever money was won in Round 6 would be tripled. Money Tree (8 Player Primetime Edition) Maximum Prize: 20,000c * 2,500 * 2,000 * 1,500 * 1,000 * 500 * 200 * 100 * 50 Whatever money was won in Round 7 would be doubled. Money Tree (9 Player Daytime Edition) Maximum Prize: 10,000c * 1,000 * 800 * 600 * 450 * 300 * 200 * 100 * 50 * 20 Whatever money was won in Round 8 would be tripled. Money Tree (9 Player Primetime Edition) Maximum Prize: 50,000c * 5,000 * 4,000 * 3,000 * 2,250 * 1,500 * 1,000 * 500 * 250 * 100 Whatever money was won in Round 8 would be tripled. Habpop Hotel Weakest Link Prizes and Money Chains Money Tree (9 Player Daytime Edition) Maximum Prize: 10,000c * 1,000 * 800 * 600 * 450 * 300 * 200 * 100 * 50 * 20 Whatever money was won in Round 8 would be tripled. Money Tree (9 Player Primetime Edition) Maximum Prize: 15,000c * 1,500 * 1,200 * 900 * 700 * 450 * 300 * 200 * 100 * 50 Whatever money was won in Round 8 would be tripled. Movement onto Habbo ITV In March 2017, it was announced that The Weakest Link would be moving onto the Habbo ITV Network, along with some of Rey's other shows. Some of the shows will be recorded live, and others will be pre-recorded and edited. There will be a mix of both Primetime Celebrity editions, Primetime Regular Contestant editions and Daytime Regular Contestant editions. For the movement of the shows, the Primetime studio was revamped, and a daytime studio was added without space for audiences.